Slash
Slash, formerly codenamed Blade, is a Dino Attack sniper and swordsman. Biography Before the Dino Attack, Blade was given a White Tiger Blade by his father. Blade also had a twin brother named Axey. Blade was on LEGO Island when the Mutant Dinos attacked. Eager for revenge, he signed up as a member of Dino Attack Team under the codename "Blade". He spent two months modifying his custom yellow Urban Avenger. While driving around LEGO City, Blade was attacked by Mutant Lizards and Mutant Raptors. The raptors wrecked his vehicle and shattered his White Tiger Blade, but he was rescued by a Fire Hammer driven by Hotwire and Kat. They brought him back to a Dino Attack Outpost, where they were attacked by Anti-Kotua's Shadow-Blades and Astrobots. With Kat's help, Blade was able to fight off the threat until Anti-Kotua retreated. Before leaving the outpost, Blade replaced his Urban Avenger with a custom dark-red Fire Hammer. Spotting a pair of Shadows jets pursuing Databoard's T-1 Typhoon, he was able to shoot one down with his sniper rifle, but the other got away. He teamed up with Databoard and Kotua as they battled their way through Shadow jets, Raptors Gangsters, and ShadowTech vans, in search of a box containing Databoard's phasing device. They discovered a large hurricane off the coast of LEGO City, created by the Anti-Voltage within. Databoard, Kotua, and Blade boarded the Anti-Voltage and were captured by Anti-Kotua. Blade and Databoard searched the airship for the hangar, only to be confronted by ShadowTech and a mysterious man with orange sunglasses. After defeating Anti-Kotua and stopping the hurricane, the Dino Attack agents were able to escape the Anti-Voltage in a T-1 Typhoon. During the escape, Blade was shot with ShadowTech's tranquilizers, which briefly caused him to hallucinate upon regaining consciousness. When Kotua and Hotwire were captured by ShadowTech, Databoard and Blade searched for them. They met Circuit, who told them about the Anti-Dino project sought by Cane. They were attacked by Raptors gangsters and ShadowTech soldiers as they searched for the Anti-Dino machine, seeking to find it before ShadowTech could do so. Blade pursued an individual known as Scoper, who was planning Operation "Fusion". The chase brought Blade to Astor City, where he was attacked by Robo-Blade, who had been activated by Cane. He emerged victorious over his robotic clone, but passed out from exhaustion after the fight. He was rescued by Nordic and Manga. They brought him to the city's Dino Attack Outpost, where they were developing the experimental Steel Behemoth mech. However, they were soon attacked by two more Robo-Blades. They were too late to stop Cane from finding the Anti-Dino Machine, with which he went on rampage across LEGO City. Piloting the Steel Behemoth, Blade engaged the Anti-Dino Machine in combat, but his mech was quickly overpowered and Manga was killed during the firefight. In the end, the combined forces of Dino Attack Team, Alpha Team, the LEGOLAND military, and the two airships Saber and Voltage were finally able to destroy the Anti-Dino Machine. Later, Blade met up with Axey, who was now a ShadowTech lieutenant and assassin, and battled his now-evil brother. After emerging victorious, he changed his codename to "Slash". Slash teamed up with Kotua and Silver on a mission to infiltrate a ShadowTech base and arrest Cane. While Kotua located Cane and Silver hacked into ShadowTech's mainframe, Slash battled ShadowTech's guardian robots and successfully reprogrammed one of them, Harpunia, to fight alongside Dino Attack Team. They escaped via submarine but were stranded on an island, allowing Cane to escape. They were rescued by T-1 Typhoons and brought back to Dino Attack Headquarters. There, Slash once again encountered and fought Lt. Axey. With the help of Kotua, Silver, and Harpunia, Slash was able to force Axey to retreat and gave pursuit. However, Axey captured Slash and brought him back to a ShadowTech base. Slash was able to escape by disguising himself as one of the guards, then returned to Dino Attack Headquarters in a ShadowTech helicopter. Slash, Databoard, Hawk, and Blaze were assigned on a mission to Vikings Isle to locate missing scientists. They found the scientists hiding in a cave and, as they made their escape, rescued Spark. However, their T-1 Typhoon was shot down by Mutant Pterosaurs, and the Saber's mini ship accidentally left Databoard behind. Slash, Hawk, and Spark used the mini-ship to rescue Databoard and Stealth, but Lt. Axey destroyed the ship. Slash confronted his brother one last time, and the battle ended in a massive explosion that knocked out Slash. Axey has not been seen since then, leading Slash to report that Axey was apparently killed in the fight. Slash and his teammates were rescued by a T-1 Typhoon. In LEGO City, Slash teamed up with Hawk to hunt down unimutants. They were nearly killed by a unimutant raptor, but were rescued in time by the arrival of the Saber, which reverted the unimutants' mutations. Slash's status following the unimutants' defeat remains unconfirmed, leaving it uncertain whether or not he survived the Dino Attack. However, it was confirmed that he was unable to attend the New Year's Eve celebration on LEGO Island. Abilities and Traits Slash is an expert sniper and swordsman. His weapon of choice was the White Tiger Blade, which he always brought with him wherever he goes. Slash is also a skilled programmer, able to reprogram the ShadowTech guardian robot Harpunia. Slash is calm, cool, and collective. After witnessing the destruction of LEGO Island and having his father's White Tiger Blade shattered by a Mutant Raptor, he seeks revenge against the Mutant Dinos. A surefire way to press Slash's berserk button is to call him a "newb", which Anti-Kotua exploited to his advantage. Slash is a big fan of anime and videogames, especially those featuring giant mechs. Quotes Trivia *Slash is the primary character of Metty the Black Wizard in Dino Attack RPG. *For this wiki, Slash's story received numerous modifications and retcons to fit in with current RPG canon. Most notably, Slash's Cyber Matrix powers, which he received aboard the Anti-Voltage and allowed him to shapeshift to suit any need, are now considered non-canon. Slash was also heavily involved in the infamous "BIONICLE Meets Exo-Force RPG" incident, which has also been removed from canon. It is possible that the hallucinatory after-effects of the ShadowTech tranquilizers lingered and caused him to hallucinate much of this; at one point, during the first battle between Slash and Lt. Axey, Kotua even expressed concern that Slash had lost his grip on reality. *Slash's Dino Attack agent ID is Agent S047. See Also *Slash/Legends Category:Primary Characters Category:Dino Attack Agents